The present invention relates to a portable apparatus having means for inputting data through a touch panel, and particularly to the structure of a protective lid for a touch panel surface.
Recently, various functions are mounted on a portable apparatus, a touch panel is widely used in such a portable apparatus for simplifying complicated functional operations and data input. Such a touch panel, however, has a problem that although the touch panel is conveniently easy to input data, it is easily influenced by external pressure, electrostatic noise, etc. when the apparatus is carried because the touch panel has such a structure that its display screen is directly touched with a pen. It is therefore necessary to provide a protective lid when the apparatus is carried.
FIGS. 5A and 5B show a configuration of a paging receiver with display as an example of a conventional portable apparatus with a touch panel. A touch-panel and display-screen 2 is provided in an apparatus body 1 so that input can be made through the touch panel. An openable/closable protective lid 3 is attached, by means of an opening/closing support portion 4, to the touch-panel and display-screen 2 for protecting the touch-panel and display-screen 2 from electrostatic noise and external pressure. When data is inputted through the touch panel, the protective lid 3 is opened as shown in FIG. 5A so as to perform operation of the apparatus and input of data. On the other hand, when the apparatus is carried, the protective lid 3 is closed as shown in FIG. 5B to protect the touch-panel and display screen 2. When the paging receiver receives its own address by means of a radio signal, a call ringing is generated from a speaker to inform a user of call reception and, at the same time, a message is displayed on the touch-panel and display screen 2. The call ringing from the speaker 5 can be stopped if the user pushes down a mechanical switch 6.
In such a configuration of the conventional portable apparatus with a touch panel, there has been a problem that, when the protective lid 3 is in a closed state, the touch-panel and display-screen 2 is covered with the protective lid 3, so that not only it is impossible to confirm the displayed contents of the apparatus but also it is impossible to operate the apparatus. In the case of an information terminal such as a paging receiver, there is a case where an alarm or a call operation is generated in an unexpected timing with the protective lid 3 kept closed. In such a case, operation is necessary to confirm the displayed contents and to stop the call ringing immediately. There has been a further problem that it is necessary to provide such a mechanical switch 6 separately from the touch panel so that a user can push down the mechanical switch 6 to stop the call ringing even in the case where the protective lid 3 is in a closed state. This results in an interference with the miniaturization of the apparatus, and causes the number of parts to increase to thereby increase the cost.